


Beam's Gift

by Peridot888



Category: 2Moons, Forthbeam, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: 2moons - Freeform, ForthBeam - Freeform, M/M, TaeTee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot888/pseuds/Peridot888
Summary: It's their one year anniversary, and Beam has a surprise for Forth.*This story is solely fanfiction. Credits to Chiffon_cake for the characters from 2Moons (Thai Novel + TV series adaptation)*Warning: Smut 😎This story is also available in Wattpad.





	1. The chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sit.” He ordered.
> 
> I looked at him quizzically, but obeyed his command nonetheless.
> 
> Warning: Smut 😎

Forth’s POV

  
“Happy anniversary, Forth.” Beam said lovingly as he opened the door to his dorm room.

  
It’s almost 10 o’clock. We just celebrated our first anniversary as a couple by spending our day together on a romantic date on a yacht and ended it with a lovely candlelight dinner. I’m quite proud of myself, surprising the love of my life today with the date, the dinner, the bouquet of flowers, and of course the custom made couple rings that are now in our fingers.

  
“I am so happy. Thank you so much for the surprise.” Beam said as we enter the room. He gently touched my face, and ran his thumb on my cheeks.

  
“Anything for you.” I whispered and kissed his hand.

  
“Now it’s time for my surprise.” he said, smiling.

  
“Oh…”

  
He led me to the bedroom and I immediately noticed the high back sofa chair at the center, between the bed and the closet.

“What’s the chair doing here? It’s supposed to be in the living room.” I asked him, eyebrows raised.

  
He said nothing, and pulled me in for a kiss instead. It was a soft kiss, purposely slow and gentle. My favorite of Beam’s kisses.

  
“Sit.” He ordered.

  
I looked at him quizzically, but obeyed his command nonetheless.

  
“Stay there.” He said, the smile never leaving his beautiful face.

  
He turned off the main bedroom light and turned on the lampshade. Then he moved on to his bluetooth speaker and started a playlist of instrumental songs, the kind of music where you can slow dance to. With volume just soft enough to be the background music. The vibe in the room suddenly changed.  
It became romantic. I may sound cheesy, but when it comes to Beam, my Beam, my heart goes crazy. And there he is. Now kneeling in front of me. In dim light, I can see the soft glow of his face.

  
“I love you.” Beam said as he looks into my eyes.

  
Those eyes, those words. I feel like I can take on the world.

  
“You have done so much today, Forth. You have exceeded my expectations.” He continued.

  
“Now I feel like my surprise is just something trivial.” He said shyly.

  
“Beam, you don’t have to do or give me anything. Just you saying you love me is more than enough for me. Celebrating one year of our love already makes me happy.” Really, I am very happy right now. Having Beam in front of me, being my boyfriend. There’s nothing more I could ask for.

  
“But I want to make you extra happy today, too.” He murmured as he rubbed his nose on my cheek. His hands started touching my chest, my abs, and then they trailed down to my crotch. I can’t help but moan. I felt my body starting to tighten. I held his face and headed for a kiss. I am so gonna do him tonight.

  
“Not yet, Forth.” He stood up and got something from the closet.

  
“What is that?” I asked looking at the box he is holding.

  
“My surprise.” He took out a black eye mask. “Tonight, I’ll make you feel my love.”

  
“What…”

  
“Shh…” Beam silenced me with his finger on my lips.

  
“Just sit back, relax, and enjoy.” and placed the mask on my eyes.

  
“What are you doing, Beam?” I chuckled, although I think I know now what’s about to happen. I feel quite excited.

  
“Just let me do my thing, babe.” Beam said softly.

  
“I can’t see anything.” I started to blindly raise my hand and feel for him.

  
He took my hands and placed them on the armchair on both sides. “Good. But hands off, babe. Just for tonight, please control yourself and let me make love to you.”

  
Beam took off my shoes, unbuttoned my pants and then took them off. Now I’m only on my shirt, boxers, and socks.

  
Then I felt him do something on my feet. Wait. Is he…? Yes, it is a fucking rope. He is tying my left feet to the chair with a rope!  
“Too tight?” He asked.

  
“It’s alright.” I choked. I am so turned on right now.

  
Now it’s my right feet’s turn. After checking, Beam gathered both my hands and tied my wrists together.

  
Good Lord, this is so erotic.

  
“Comfy?” Beam asked. Checking the tightness.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Let’s just take it slow tonight, babe.” He whispered in my left ear.

  
“Okay.”

  
“Are you excited?” Now he starts licking my earlobe.

  
“Yes.” I gulped.

  
“Are you horny?” And then my neck, just right below my ear.

  
“Ughh..” I don’t know why, but I can’t seem to form words on my mouth anymore.

  
“Forth...” Beam called as he raised my bounded hands above my head.

  
“Beam…” I struggle to speak.

  
“Forth.” He kisses me. Slow but firm. A kiss not only filled with lust, but with fervor, and intent to deliver a message. I kissed him back with the same intensity. It felt like we are telling each other what we have in our hearts. But without words. I love him and he loves me. We just know.

  
After what felt like eternity, our mouths separated. We were both gasping for air.  
“Beam…” I called out his name. “I love you.”  
But Beam is now busy licking, planting soft kisses. On my face, my hair, my neck. While his hands are busy with the other parts of my body.

  
They say that when you lose one of your senses, the other senses are heightened. That is so fucking true.

  
I lost my sight, but I can feel everything, hear everything, smell everything. We both are still fully clothed, but I already feel thousands of tingles in places where Beam touches. I have become hyper aware. I can hear the music, Beam’s soft mewling as he nibbles my chin, the sound our clothes make, fabric rubbing fabric, as we press our bodies, desperately trying to close the gap. Heck, I can even hear my own ragged breath as I try to gasp for air everytime Beam traces my erection over my boxers. And then, there’s Beam’s scent. Oh so sweet. So intoxicating. His hair with his favorite shampoo. His mild cologne. Not too strong, just enough to give that sophisticated fragrance, so damn attractive. A Casanova indeed.

  
I am so lost in the sensations that I didn’t notice that Beam has already started unbuttoning my shirt. As the last button was opened, Beam started running his fingers on my bare torso, while he occupied his mouth with my left nipple.

  
“Fuck...” I want him now. I writhe and squirm, grabbing his soft hair with my bounded hands.

  
He’s now paying attention to my right nipple. Rolling his tongue on the sensitive bud. While his hand is playing with the left, fingers pulling and twisting. I can’t help but groan. I am about to explode.

  
“Please… Beam, I want you now.”

  
“No. I’m not done yet.” Again, he placed my tied hands above my head and then dived again, this time on my collarbone, sucking it, softly biting, leaving his mark. Feeling satisfied, he carried on to my chest doing the same, then to my right ribs, to my abdomen, on my stomach near my belly button.

  
He pulled off my boxers, and deposited it on my ankles since my feet are still tied to the chair. My hardened length sprang, finally free from the tight clothing.

  
I felt him stand up, and though I can’t see, I can still feel that he is staring. “My gorgeous, Forth.” His breathing is heavy.

  
Now I’m conscious. I wonder how I look right now. Body exposed, but not fully naked. Hands above my head and feet bound to the chair. My upper body is probably flushed red full of hickeys, my dick hard, leaking with precum.

  
“Beam?”

  
“I’m here, baby.” Then I felt him kneel in front of me. Propping his hands on my thighs, and then kissed them. He took my length with his hands and started stroking. Slowly at first, then faster as my body reacts to the sensations. He brushed his thumb to the tip and wiped the precum.

  
“Hnnngg...” Sounds start escaping my mouth.

  
Soon enough, I can feel his mouth. Oh, Beam, you will be the death of me.

  
“Ahh!” I gasped as he began the blowjob. I can’t help it anymore, I grind my hips. I want to get deeper into his mouth. I’ve lost control of my body... Now he’s using a combination of his mouth and his tongue. I shudder as he moans, every sound he makes sends vibrations to my pulsating length. Oh, God. His hands are also busy fondling my balls.

  
“Beam, I’m coming...ahh...” My hands are no longer above my head but grabbing his hair, bobbing his head up and down my dick.

  
“Ughh… baby… hnngh” I convulsed as I come inside his mouth. I was expecting him to let go of my still throbbing length, but he didn’t. He continued sucking, swallowing, until there’s no cum left. He cleaned my entire length with his tongue.

  
We are both breathless.

  
Beam stood up and kissed me while removing the eye mask. I can taste myself in his mouth.

  
I opened my eyes. It took a few seconds before my eyesight adjusted.

  
“How was it, babe?” He looked at me smiling.

“Good?”

  
“Amazing.” The only word I can utter, I’m still catching my breath.

  
“Happy anniversary.” He kissed me again.

  
“Ready for the next part?” He’s still smiling, as he traces my chest with his fingers.

  
Then I realized he still has his clothes on...

A/N: I actually have three scenes in mind for this smut fic, but I'm kinda hesitant to continue. Should I? 


	2. For your eyes only

Forth’s POV

“Baby, give me your hands.” Beam said softly. I obliged. 

He untied the rope. Once free, I immediately grabbed his face and mashed my lips with his. My left hand grabbing his hair, right hand groping his length that has formed a tent in his pants. My arousal has now escalated to another level. I want to, I need to, feel him, touch him, his entire body. Groping, squeezing, whatever part of him I can hold on to.

Just as I was about to get started. Beam held both of my arms. 

“You’ll have your turn later, babe, but first…” he took the rope and then tied my hands one by one on the armchairs. Now I can’t move both of them, I’m more restrained than the previous binding. 

“Beam… honey...” Before I can say anything, Beam kissed me again, and stood up. 

“Beam…” I called out his name.

“Ssshhh...for your eyes only.” Beam whispered. 

“Now baby, tell me what to do.” He said biting his lower lip while playing with his tie. 

Fuck. My breath hitched. I’m starting to get hard again. 

“Strip.” I commanded.

Beam smiled, and licked his lips. Slowly loosening his tie. 

“No, leave it on.” I growled.

He smiled his devilish smile. He unbuttons his shirt… agonizingly slow, one button at a time. Not breaking eye contact. Revealing his white creamy skin. Flawless. First his chest, with nipples erect, down to his rib cage. 

So hot. 

Now its revealing his abdomen. God, how I want to lick it. As the last button is opened, his abs and slim waist are now on display, and that few sparse hairs forming a happy trail on the way to that precious area. Beam is gorgeous. His build is perfect, not too bulky, not too thin. Not a flaw in his soft creamy skin. I have touched and kissed this beauty countless times, but I can’t get enough. He is so addicting. 

His shirt is now on the floor. Still with his eyes on me, he started unbuckling his belt. He slowly unzipped his pants and moaned a sigh of relief as his hard length was relieved from the tight confines of his pants, which are now pooled at his feet. Judging on that wet spot on his boxers, I could tell he is also, almost on the edge. 

Last but not the least, his boxers. In what feels like slow motion, he hooked his thumbs on both sides of the garment, and then pulled it down. Slowly, he stepped out of the boxers and pants that are gathered on his feet. Beam is now naked, almost. He still has his long socks on… and the necktie, of course. 

“So hot.” I murmured. 

He bent down to remove his socks. 

“No.” I complained. Somehow, the stark contrast between the black socks and his ivory skin makes his legs look very sexy. The socks shaping the curves of his calves perfectly. 

“Let me look at you, babe.” I order. 

Beam did as I ordered. He took a few steps towards me and stood at arms length where I can see the full view. My Beam. His naked body in its full glory.

Beautiful. No, beautiful is not enough to describe the man in front of me. How can someone be so perfect? His jet black hair, now in disarray, makes him more tempting. His face, a perfect ratio of cute and handsome, is flushed. Giving the pinkish glow against his porcelain cheeks. His eyes. My favorite feature of Beam. Piercing, yet soulful. Eyes that can convey a multitude of emotions. It sparkles when he is happy, radiates when he talks about his work and his favorite things. Deep and dark, when he is solemn and brooding... And now those eyes are looking at me, his gaze is clouded with desire and lust, but there is also love and affection.

My eyes now travel down to his neck, his chest, and his torso, all of which I promise to lick and suck when it’s my turn. Finally, I look at his manhood. Even Beam’s dick is beautiful. Proud and erect, and also leaking. Fuck. I will suck it dry, Beamie, just wait. 

My hands are itching to touch. To run my thumb on that leaking slit. I looked down at my hands on the armchairs. My wrist are now red from rubbing too much with the rope. Somehow, this restraint is extremely arousing. The excitement and anticipation is indescribable. I can feel my hard dick twitching.

“What now, my love?” Beam spoke. 

“Touch yourself.” I uttered as I swallow my own spit. Damn, I am thirsty. Literally and figuratively. Thirsty for that beauty in front of me. So near yet so far.

“As you wish.” Beam replied as he run his fingers on his hair. Then his right hand traversed to his nape, then to his neck, and to his collarbone. While his left hand got busy with his nipple, fingers twisting and flicking. His head tilting upward as he moans.

“Ahh...Forth.” Beam sighed, his mouth open, his eyes unfocused, half-closed. He continued touching his body, from his ribs, to his stomach, to his thighs. Every touch accompanied with an erotic sound. And then, finally, his right hand settled on his dick. He started stroking his length, slowly at first. His moans in sync with his hand movement. Then gradually, his pace started to speed up. 

“Hnngh… Forth… ahh..” Both his hands are occupied. Right hand stroking his dick, left hand playing with his left nipple. 

His pumping is now becoming faster. “Ahhh… ahh…” Moans become louder. I’m pretty sure Beam’s orgasm is drawing near.

I groan. Fuck. I’m out of breath. I realized my mouth is half-open too the entire time. I try to suck in air. I seem to forgot how to inhale and exhale. I tried to calm my self. 

“Don’t come yet, babe.” I ordered. I want us to come together. 

“Your fingers... In my mouth…” My voice sounding urgent. 

Beam stopped playing with his nipple and placed his index and middle fingers in mouth. He seemed to know what I want him to do. I suck his fingers thoroughly. Making sure they’re wet all over. I open my mouth and he withdrew them. 

Beam knelt and slightly spread his legs. He started feeling his hole with his spit-lubed index finger. 

“Babe… ughh.. ” He groaned and closed his eyes. I can sense his discomfort, but it was just temporary. I can tell he’s trying to relax. Once fully inside, he started to thrust his finger. “Hmmm.. hnngg..” Now, that's the sound of pleasure. A few more thrust and he introduced the second finger. 

“Ahhhngg…uhh…Forth... ahh...” His moans became louder. Lewd sounds drowning the background music. Fuck, I even forgot the music's still playing. His whole body is now arched backward. Legs spreading wider. 

What a sight. This is better than any porn movie I’ve seen. Beam’s position. One hand stroking his dick, another hand with fingers on his hole. In front of me. Fully exposed, only wearing a necktie, free from inhibitions. Fulfilling his carnal needs. 

“Babe…” but Beam can’t seem to hear. 

“Beam, lets fuck now!” My words seemed to snap him back to reality. 

He opened his eyes… still on a daze, for a second he looked like he forgot he was not alone. He stood up and sat on my lap. His back on my chest. Positioning my alert dick on his hole, and immediately started bouncing up and down. 

“Ahh..ahh..ahh, Foooorth” Beam moans in symphony with every time my dick hits his pleasure area.

“Yes, yes, faster!” I suppress my urge to scream. I am also nearing orgasm. I can’t do anything with my hands, so I concentrated on my hips. Grinding my crotch against his. Meeting him, matching his rhythm. His warmth enveloping my length, tight and up to the hilt. God it feels so good.

Beam leaned his back closer, giving me access to his neck. I kissed and sucked it, earning a low guttural moan from him. 

“I want to see you. Let’s come together.” I say as I bite his shoulder.

Beam stood up and adjusted my legs to give space for his feet on the chair as he mounted on me. Good thing this chair is big enough to accommodate us both. He is now in a semi squat position, hands holding the backrest for support. In an instant, we immediately went back to business, and the pounding continues. Beam swooped down for a kiss. He starts fucking my mouth, my lips, my tongue. His hands now grabbing my hair.

“More…more!” I say in between our mouthsucking. Beam’s movements quickened and intensified. We are both out of our heads. Both needing to get off, wanting to reach that place. I feel it coming, and I’m about to lose my mind.

I screamed as my warm seeds filled him. Earth shattering. My orgasm is so intense I feel my dick convulse violently inside Beam. Holy fuck. 

Not long after I hear Beam’s cry of pleasure as he trembled.

“Oh God, Forth, Forth, Forth...” He calls out my name as he shoots his cum on our stomach and on our chest. 

Both overwhelmed by the whole thing, we just stayed in our position to calm ourselves. Both out of breath, but satiated. Both drenched in sweat and sticky with cum.

He pulled my dick out and sat on my lap. We kissed for a while. Then we looked at each other and started giggling.

“Wow, that was amazing.” I said sincerely.

He just smiled. “I’m glad you like it. We can do that more often.”

He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel. He started cleaning me and himself. Then he untied the rope on my feet and on my hands. He inspected my wrist, blew on them and then kissed them softly.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“Nah, I didn’t even noticed.” I chuckled.

“Are you still up for another round?” he asked expectantly. “This time you can do whatever you want.” Then he winked.

“Hell, yeah.” As I stood up and led him to the bed…


End file.
